


Letters to Karkat

by HomicideAndGlitter (orphan_account)



Series: Dave and Karkat have a bucket full of adventures [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Dave is a romantic little shit, Dave is drunk at one point, Fluff, Kawaii, M/M, dave writes karkat some letters, dont get drunk, karkat is an emotional little fuck, lol cuddling like crabs, yay happy ending for this one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HomicideAndGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave drives to Karkat's house after getting really drunk. He gets yelled at by a worried Karkat, so he writes him a letter to tell him how much he loves him(drunkly, of course). Then he writes Karkat an even better letter, that makes the little grumpy karkles cry a little bit. Or, well, a lot, actually. Fluff ensues<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Karkat

**Author's Note:**

> //dude this is weird xD I like it though....

**_Dear Karkat Vantas,_ **

**_I cherish School, where we fist met. The mment I slapped my eyeballs on you, I knew you were going to be an awesum lil fuk. Recently, I have begun to regard you as much more than an hella awsum boy._ **

**_My feelings for you intinsified when I saw you Dancing at prom. Lik wow, it was hot. And ~~cut ,~~ I mean cute. I was further wowwed by your hella swet Rapping skills._ **

**_You have a Heart like Tsundere tomatoe and the most Loud mouth I've ever heard, like omfg. When I look at you, I just want to hug that Tsundere tomato Heart and Kiss that Loud mouth. Its possible, fuk you. And omg, the way you smeeeell. It’s better than taco tsueday. Like, you smlle like flowers a nd love or something romantic like that. Hehe_ **

**_You're so special with your sexy ways. The way you handle all thos douchbags like lmao, so hawt. And the way you tak care of Gaamzi shows great sympathy and perfection. Like wow_ **

**_I know that to you I'm just a boy who gets dunk sumtims(always) but I think we could be happy together, Cuddling like two Funny Crabs.I  Know yu like those little critter things, and we could all cuddle puddle lik thos fuckerz._ **

**_All I want to say is that I reeeally like you. A lot. I mean I wanna fuk you, and hug you, and do weird byofriend things._ **

**_Please, say you'll be my boyfriend, Karkat!_ **

**_All my love,_ **

**_Dave Strider_ **

**_Ps: zozo <3_ **

 

 Yes, this is the most perfect letter your drunken mind could ever write. Karkat will surely fall in love with your suave skills. You fold up your letter, not so neatly, and shove it into the envelope. Now, he won’t be mad at you…wait, he’s mad at you? Why? You remember coming home and finding the cute guy all angry and glaring. Wait… is this even your house? Whatever. You just know you are in someone’s house, using someone’s writing utensils and paper, and sitting in someone’s study. Oh well. Time to go exploring.

**Dave: Be Karkat== >**

 

  You are KARKAT VANTAS, and you aren’t actually mad. You were just really worried. Why? Because your boyfriend went to a party at Gamzee’s house and had gotten drunk. Then, the idiot drove back home two hours past when he told you he would be home. Rather than going to bed, you had stayed up worried he was hurt or had been arrested. You tried calling, you tried texting, and you were actually in tears when you called his brother to ask if he had went back to his house instead. When you were answered with a no, you were convinced Dave had gotten hurt or killed. Then, before you could call someone from the party, a car crashed into the blue recycling bin on the edge of your drive way. Looking out the window, you saw the drunken idiot flop out of his car, and stumble up to the door.

 

 Now, he is currently in your home office thingy, probably went in there to sulk or sleep. You yelled at him for ten minutes, and now you feel really bad. Not bad enough to retrieve him, though. You get comfortable on the old yellow couch and sigh. You hope he doesn’t remember you yelling at him when he wakes up tomorrow.

  “Kaaaarkaaat!” A voice whines, and you jump. You twist around and look over the back of the couch to see Dave step carefully around the corner. He locks eyes with you-where did his fucking shades go? God dammit-and smiles really big. He has an envelope in his hand.

  “Look. Kitkat! I wrote you something,” He hiccups here, “I needed to tell you a secret.” He puts a finger to his lips and obnoxiously shushes you. You raise a brow and hold out your hand. He ‘shh’ shouts at you and swings the object around as he shuffles towards you. He shooshes until you take the letter and tell him to shut up. Then he falls over the back of the couch and wraps his arms around you. His pale face is flushed and he has the most annoyingly goofy smile, and you just want to slap it off his face. Instead of slapping his grin into oblivion, you make an angry Karkat noise and rip the envelope flap.

  You finish reading the letter, grinning. What in the actual fuck is this? Seriously? God, he is too drunk for this. All the grammar, spelling, and just flat out awkward mistakes. And also, he must have forgotten you two were dating? Oh my god. You smile and turn your head to him.

  “Dave, sit beside me, please,” You say and Dave crawls over the back of the couch…well, slumps over and sort of just falls. He smiles at you and puts his head in your lap, which you allow with another smile. This idiot. Your idiot.

  “Yeaah?”

  “So, my heart is like a tomato?” You ask, running a hand through his hair. He nods vigorously with wide, red eyes.

  “Oh yeah! So plump and juicy and sweet. Like you, you are hella sweet.” He laughs, and makes a circle with his hands. You raise a brow and look at the letter.

  “So, do I smell or something? Taco Tuesdays do not smell all that great….”

  “Nooooo, man! You smell amazing! Like flowers and stuff. Did-did I not say that?” He frowns and scrunches his nose, but you just nod.

  “What does ‘zozo’ mean? You ask, and once more, a drunken smile graces his dimpled cheeks.

  “I don’t know, I thought it was cooler than ‘xoxo’. Do you like it?” He wiggles his brows, and you laugh.

  “You are so stupid!” You push him off of you, and he whines.

  “What? Don’t you love me too? I _confessed_ to you!” Dave wails, and flails his arms with an intense look on his face. “I confessed my deepest darkest secret to you, and this is how you repay me! What the hell?” You just laugh at him while he rambles on and on, flopping around on the floor like a dying fish. A cute, drunk, dying fish.

  “Dave, shh! Shoosh, be quiet!” You are cracking up. What the hell is he doing? Why is he rolling on the dirty floor? You aim a kick at one of his feet; the one that has a shoe on it….He must have discarded his other sneaker by the door or something. At least, you hope he did.

  “But you don’t love me!” He sobs dryly, and you slam a palm to your face.

  “Dave, I do love you! I love you very much.” You yell over him, and he stops shouting to look at you. He sniffles quietly. 

  “You do?”

  “Yes, stupid. I do love you,”

  “Oh. Okay.”

  It is quiet between you for a moment while he crawls back onto the couch. Then he hums something at you.

  “What?” You ask softly, and you wrap your hand around one of his.

  “Can we cuddle like to crabs now?”

  “Yes Dave, we can cuddle like crabs.”

  And you do. You both cuddle on the couch and fall asleep.

**Be Karkat, the next day== >**

  You have finished making lunch, and you are about to go wake Dave when you hear a loud groan. You freeze.

  “Karkat!” Dave shouts. You roll your eyes and sigh.

  “What?” You yell back.

  “When did I write this trash?!” You just laugh as you put a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches on the table.

  “Last night,” You call back, and you hear him slouch into the kitchen. You turn your head to him and grin really wide, and he just glares at you.

  “Why did you let me write this garbage while I was drunk? I could have done _so_ much better if I was sober.”

  “Yeah right,” You mutter smugly, and he captures you with a hug from behind. You groan, and turn your gaze to the macaroni and cheese that is probably burning because this numbskull won’t let you go.

  “Is that a challenge?” Dave asks, and blows into your ear. You shudder and squirm out of his grip.

  “Don’t do that,” You grumble, avoiding the question. You have absolutely no intentions on letting him run away for a few hours to write you something that might actually be kind of sweet, while you sit around by yourself. Nope, today you plan on getting cuddles.

  “Do what? Take a challenge or blow on your neck?” Dave asks, and he captures you in a hug once more. You elbow him to grab a spoon, and you begin to stir the water and shells.

  “Don’t do either thing. It’s not a challenge, and it’s not ‘hey I am going to try to get Karkat horny today’. Alright?”

  “Haha, nah.” Dave chuckles, and plucks a long thin finger into the pot to scoop out a shell. You screech something at him and he squeals about burning his finger. After you two squawk like two idiots, you both settle down when you pour the shells into a bowl and dump cheese on them. You mix it all together, painfully aware of how quiet it suddenly is.

  “Dave?” You ask, and turn around to face your childish boyfriend…well, you would turn to face him if the fucker was there.

  “Goddammit, Dave!” You shout, and somewhere on the other end of the house, you hear the bastard cackling.  


**Be Karkat: Two hours later== >**

 

  You sit irritably on your couch, grumbling explicit words under your breath. You boyfriend is _still_ trapped in the study, writing a fucking letter. It has been two hours, you have not cuddled anyone, you ate lunch alone, and then you made the sore mistake to watch a horror movie by yourself. Good job, fuck face. Just when the ending credits scroll across your husk top, you hear Dave whistling a tune as he walks down the hall. You quickly exit out of Netflix, toss your husk top to the side, and swivel in your seat to confront the cheeky bastard.

  “Now, this isn’t how I planned on doing this, but it will be fine anyways,” Dave mutters, and launches himself over the back of the couch (much to your distain).

  “Planned to do what?” You ask after muttering more explicit things. Dave ignores you and bashfully shoves a letter in your hands. You attempt to find his eyes through his shades-look he found them-but then you realize he doesn’t want to make eye contact. Weird. You sigh and open the letter, pulling the thick papers out of the envelope and then unfolding them. Here goes nothing, you suppose.

 

**_Dear Karkat,_ **

**_Hey, little dude…I am not really sure how to say this. I just Love you, okay? You are legit the light of my life. If it wasn’t for you beating the shit out of me in freshman year, I would be lost. Maybe even dead. Because of you, I have learned to love myself, and I learned to grow up a little bit. I really need you; I have become dependent of you._ **

**_Okay so…when did I realize that I loved you? I think it was when you said yes to be my homecoming date in sophomore year. When you wore that really cute red bow in your hair? It was Gamzee’s idea, and despite how flustered you were about it, you looked adorable. I remember dancing with you under the pavilion out front, and you were so demanding and up front about you. I had absolutely no idea how to slow dance, no idea where to put my hands, so you had to show me. Remember that?_ **

 

  “I do remember that,” You chuckle, staring at the letter. Nostalgia is hitting you like a ton of bricks and your eyes flit up to meet Dave’s. He gives you a wobbling smile, and nods for you to go on.

**_When I finally got the idea, I just wanted to slow dance with you the entire night. We didn’t dance the whole night, but we did dance at least six slow songs. You laid your head on my chest and said something about my fluttering heart beat, and I was so ashamed that you saw how flustered you got me. Then you said that your heart felt the same, and for some reason, that’s when I realized I love you. Just hearing you voice that your ‘stupid fucking blood pusher was acting abnormal as if I loved you or something’, was enough to make my heart swell._ **

**_I still love you, and my chest still swells when you say you love me. I am always afraid you would leave me, or that you would love me a little less, but I feel like that isn’t true. I believe you love me just as much as I love you, no matter how annoying or ironic I am, you still look at me with your sweet grey eyes._ **

**_Okay do I sound stupid yet?_ **

  “No, you sound strangely romantic in your own dorky way.”

  “Dorky?”

  “Yep,” You flip the page over, a permanent smile glued to your cheeks. The letter is almost over. Dave squirms on the spot, his face heating up. What is his deal, anyways?

**_Anyways, enough going down memory lane, this is utter bullshit. I just suck at showing affection, so I am going to try to wrap this letter up. As previously stated a million times earlier, I love you. I love you with my entire being, from the top of my albino white head to my stupid big toe. I love you, and I would follow you anywhere. I would make the world turn for you if I could. All I want to do is make you happy. But for me to make you happy, I have one request. In order for you to be happy, I ask that you make me the happiest senior boy on the planet. How you may ask?_ **

**_Marry me._ **

 Your entire world begins to spin as you try to process those two little words. Your eyes flicker back and forth between the two sets of letters, and it is becoming harder and harder to read them. Why? Oh, because you are an emotional little fuck and you begin to cry. You hiccup and lift a hand over your mouth, still staring at the words. Dave becomes worried and gently shakes your shoulder, asking if you are okay.

  “Yes,” You croak, sniffling hard. Fucking Christ, why are you being such an emotionally girl over this? You are a man! A very gay, very in love man who thought this day would never come. Ohmygod. He asked you to marry him. This is for real omyfuckinggod.

 “Yes? Yes what? Yes you are okay, or-“

  “Yes I will marry you, you taint chafing fuck!” You shout, scrubbing tears from your eyes. Now it is Dave’s turn to be stunned, but unlike you, he doesn’t dwell on it. A smile breaks across his cheeks and he throws an arm around you, screaming at the top of your lungs.

  “Fuck yeah! Holy shit, you said yes! Oh my fucking god, call a priest or even Nic Cage for all I care! We are getting married!” He whoops, glomping you. You laugh uncontrollably as he gives you a celebratory tickle fight (how is that celebratory?) before just collapsing on top of you. You are both out of breath and a few more tears trickle from the corners of your eyes.

  “You are such a lame, cheesy dork,” You murmur, and run a hand through his long blonde hair.

  “You love me though,” He mutters smugly.

  “I do,” You sigh. Before you can pester him about watching a romcom or something, he digs through his pocket and pulls out a little black engagement ring.

  “Whoa!” You gasp, and let him slip the blackened gold band on your finger.

  “Yeah, I thought you would prefer black gold and black diamond’s to a traditional engagement ring,” He snorts, and you stare at the little ring. It feels cool and silky on your tiny ring finger, and you smile.

  “It reflects on my soul,” You say casually in a deep voice, and Dave cracks up.

  “Never do that again!” You smile and he snuggles closer to you. And to think all of this started because he was drunk…although, if you want to get technical, it was because he stole the class hermit crab from you in freshman year.

But that is a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> ///Squeee I am so happy, gog. I am such a fangirl! Anyways, from here on out, it will be about the two dealing with engagement and such. Yay. So, if you guys like, Drop a kudos or a comment, and tell me if there should be more! So, I played with a small shitty plot generator to get this...Lets just say I may or may not do it again some day xDD anyways, love ya see ya bye, bumblebees! Stay perfect and purple<3


End file.
